Paw patrol The cray saga Episode 13: A night at the Sakura Card Shop
I know I’m jumping ahead of myself but I decided that I would make this episode now just because. Also a lot of this episode is based off of cardfight vanguard g episode 13 a night at card capital, some lines here may have been from that episode but their will also be new lines introduced as well. I don’t own Penelope, Rosie or lilac as they belong to Penelope Nurse pup. She’s is letting me use them for my series. I also do not own cardfight vanguard or PAW patrol also this takes place before tracker joined but after Everest joined. Tracker will come in a later episode And join the main cast. Without further adue, please enjoy the story. Story (The scene opens with Akira on his bike heading to the card shop. It had been only yesterday that he beat Jamie alkaraz in a cardfight and became a grade 3. What akira doesn’t know is that their is a special reason he was heading to the card shop) Akira: (to himself) This is weird. First Penelope says she was gonna be out today, and now she called me telling me that I need to get to the Sakura Card Shop on the double. It was urgent she said. What does she want https://youtu.be/15mFgHuRDOY (Akira arrives at the card shop only to find it closed with the lights out but the door is still unlocked) Akira: oh no! Was their a break in? Oh dear I better go inside and check things out! (He rushes in) Akira: penelope? Are you in here? Are you ok? (Suddenly the lights come on and confetti pops out everywhere. Standing in front of Akira was Ryder and the paw patrol and Rosie as well as Kamui katsuragi and Koniki’s Brother, Kenji, the shop manager.) All: You made it to grade 3! Congradulations! Akira: (looks surprised and confused) (Episode 13: a night at the Sakura card shop) (The whole shop is decorated with banners and balloons and streamers. Akira is also wearing a sash that Penelope and the pups gave him) (Their is also a huge buffet of snacks and food for both humans and pups) kamui: go ahead and dig in guys! Theirs plenty for everyone! Akira: what is all this? Kamui: your party and you can’t fight it now that we started! Shin even let me off work early today so me and the pups could help prepare this! Puls I was able to talk Kenji into letting us have it here! Akira: oh you didn’t have to do this, I didn’t wanna make THAT big a deal out of it...I mean it’s not that special... Kamui: ya kiddin? This is a big step in your road as a card fighter! Becoming Grade 3 is a huge milestone that deserves to be celebrated! Plus Penelope insisted on this whole thing. Me and her planned the party. Akira: (looks over at Penelope and she blushes) Penelope: it was nothing, really. Marshall: come on we r wasting party time! Let’s have some fun! Akira: oh yeah...sure! (He said shyly) Kamui: (sighs with a smile) it’s like you never cut loose in your entire life! Here let’s have a toast! Kenji: cheers! In honor of Akira making a huge stride forward! Everyone: cheers! (Akira watches as everyone has a good time and starts to feel a bit shy) (Everest then takes a picture of him with a digital camera) Everest: Hey akira! It’s awesome that you became a grade 3 so quickly! Akira: (blushes) you think so? Zuma: Yeah! And you totally finished in style by getting the points by defeating Jamie alkaraz! Rosie: Yeah! That match was amazing! You never gave up! Even having to draw three triggers in order to win the game! That was awesome! chase: it’s like they say, ya gotta be good to be lucky! Sometimes it’ll win you the whole match and others it’ll had it right to your opponent! Just like flipping a coin! Right? (He nudges Akira) Akira: well...I think theirs more to it than that... Lilac: Ah‘ gotta ask tho’. Why would a hotshot like Jamie challenge y’all anyway? Kamui: you guys always say how powerful imagination is. The same is true in vanguard. When you imagine that winning image, it can give you the strength to do anything. Jamie wanted to see Akira’s image for himself, to see how powerful Akira really was. That match was truly epic. Rubble: (had eaten all the puppy treats) oops, guess we are out rocky: oh rubble. Kamui: I thought everything would last all night. Well I’m gonna go get some more. Akira: oh if you want I can- Kamui: nah I got this. It’s your party dude so kick back. I’ll even take some of the pups with me. penelope: I’ll stay here Everest: same here Kamui: alright. This way pups! (they all head out including Ryder. Except for Penelope and Everest, leaving them, Akira, and Kenji to be the only ones in the store) penelope: so why aren’t you having fun? Akira: what do you mean? I’m having a great time. I’m just not used to all this attention. penelope: (giggles) I know what ya mean. but Come on! It’s a party liven up! You’ve been working so hard lately, and this is a huge milestone! I’d say you earned this celebration! Akira: you...you really mean it? penelope: yup! I couldn’t be any more proud of you Everest: none of us could! (They jump up and hug him and lick his face all over) Akira: (laughing) stop that tickles! (Kenji looks over at them and smiles, thinking about how the youth of vanguard is looking bright) (scene change: Spike brothers symbol) Rubble: man im still hungry Kamui: don’t worry we r almost at the market (They then look over and see koniki and Lucas) Lilac: (goes over to them) hey! Koniki, Lucas! Where y’all heading to? Koniki: oh hey lilac (he pets her) we were just heading home. Lucas and I had some last minute studying to do before the break Lucas: yup but now we are finally free! Lilac: well why head home then? Come with us! Lucas and koniki: “us”? (They look over and see all the pups, Ryder, Rosie and Kamui) (They all then see a car with rai and her dad in it. They stopped at the light) Rai’s Dad: well sweetie, night is still young. Ya wanna go anywhere before we have to head to your karate practice? Rai: hmmm I don’t know really. I- (Their was a knocking on the window. It was Ryder) Rai: Ryder? Ryder: hey Rai! Feel like coming to a party? (He smiled) (scene changer: Paw patrol badge) (everyone was in the card shop preparing a hot pot. Akira was a little shy though) Akira: I thought this was gonna be a small party. Rai: well when Ryder said you guys were having a hot pot I knew it would be a disaster without me lucas: wasn’t aware you were the man of the hour though koniki: what’s with the sash by the way Akira: oh um... penelope: it was a gift for akira (More coming soon) Category:Crossovers Category:Vanguard crossovers Category:Vanguardmaster47 stories